


Jocks To Be You

by larryshipper4048



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bully Liam, Cute, Fluff, Jock Harry, M/M, Nerd Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshipper4048/pseuds/larryshipper4048
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a nerd that hates jocks and attention.<br/>Harry is a jock and always has attention on himself.<br/>Harry is everything Louis hates.<br/>Louis is being bullied.<br/>So will Harry be able to save Louis from his misery, or will Harry be another bad mistake for Louis?<br/>And can love spark between them when Louis is so sure he hates Harry. Without giving Harry a chance, without getting to know him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis- A nerdish boy, who hates attention on himself, and he hates jocks. Oh ya, he is also gay, and he is absolutely adorable and gorgeous with shining blue eyes and thin pink lips. He is also the main target of bullying of the whole school, and this ex best friend, Liam Payne for being gay.

Harry- The new kid in school. He looks like the classic example of a jock, plays football (American kind) and basketball. Right from the beginning, he is in the center of attention with his cute looks and hot body. But he is really? His personality is totally different from a jock, he is neither rude or arrogant. He is the opposite: nice and sweet, and did I mention he is smart. He seems like the perfect guy, with the looks, the personality, the popularity, and the brains. 

So will this perfect guy be able to save Louis from his misery, or will Harry be another bad mistake for Louis? And will there be a chance for their love to spark, when Louis is so sure he hates Harry, without giving him a chance or getting to know him?


	2. I'm Glad I'm Not You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So I decided to write this in Louis's point of view, talking to the readers. It's kind of like a diary, but not really. I was thinking of doing a diary style but I thought this was more unique.  
> All the love -D

Hey, I'm Louis. And I don't think you should be seen talking to me. Especially if you are a boy. Because I'm gay, and the whole school knows about it. And they won't let me forget about by always leaving snide remarks and bulling me. And if you are seen with me or even talking to me, you might be bullied as well. Before anyone sees you, you should leave. Huh? You want to know why I'm bullied? Well it's a long story? I guess we can go somewhere no one will see is at, and I can tell you all about it. But be warned, it is quite long.

Well, I guess it all started with me coming out. No, not to my family, they knew I was gay before I did. One day when I was doing my homework in my room, my mom walked in. So I obviously greeted her and we talked about some random topic. Then she, somehow, suddenly said "You know, I will love you no matter what. I want you be be yourself. I want you to be happy and love whoever you want. So know that I you always love you to death." and some other things that went along that that kind of talk. You get the gist right. Well after the talk, I started to wonder if I was gay. I was never really interested in any girls. That being the reason I never dated anyone. Well I never thought that I might be gay. I mean I never looked at guys that way, I guess. But after what my mom had told me, I started to notice more about guys. I don't know, thinks I've never really noticed, like their lips or their short hair covered in sweat after P. E. I know it might sound gross, but it was pretty hot looking at some of the jocks hot body glistening in sweat. Well more precisely my hot jock best friends body. I didn't really like Liam that way, but you couldn't really deny that he had one hell of a body. He had a tan body, with abs and just yum. Well, from then of, I stared looking at more boys and started noticing their presence more. And my mom was right, I was gay. I later asked her how she knew, she said it was a mother's intuition or some cheesy shit like that.

Well back to Liam and his hot body. I decided to come out to my friends, well close friends go be exact. And my close friend consisted of Liam Payne, childhood best friends. Like since birth. Our parents were best of friends and that just transfer in us. We had been through thick and thin. Like nothing could break us apart. Or so I thought. But I'll get back to that in a minute. And there was Niall Horan. This adorkable, funny little blondie. He was the funniest person I knew, he somehow was able to talk about nothing for hours and laugh at absolutely anything. And he could eat everything as well. Oh and he could sleep through anything. He was a weird little creature. But he had a hard time knowing what was going on in his surroundings. So he was almost always clueless. And then there was Eleanor. She was super frank and absolutely honest. I loved that side to her. You can always expect her to tell you the truth. And no matter now bad the truth was, hearing form her always made it less painful. But she also had no chill. She was loud and obnoxious. And she can be a tad bit annoying at times. But you could always rely on her to keep your back. And finally there was Taylor. She was the new member of our group. She was super nerdy. And she was really into manga, especially yaoi, some gay manga shit. She is shy if you don't know her, but once you get to know her, she would never shut up. And she was absolutely adorable. She was so passionate and curious and absolutely weird. Like she think of different yaoi or gay scenarios in her head. She would just walk by two boys doing something and she would be like "OMG they are so cute together. I ship them so hard. I bet one of them is gay and likes the other guy." And she would have no idea who either of the boys are. These are my friend and I absolutely love them to death.

So few days after I had realized I was gay, I decided to come out to my friends. Just my friends. So I took up all my courage and told them I was gay. Liam and Eleanor were totally surprised. Niall had somehow managed to guess that. I still cannot believe how Niall, out of the lot, was able to guess that. He always looked so confused and clueless. And Taylor, why was I not surprised, was delighted to find that I was gay. She told me I was perfect for her yaoi fantasies. Like WTF. And she literally we shipping me with every guy she saw. Even some teachers. Saying teacher x student, forbidden relationship was hot. Ewww.

Anyway, expect Taylor's little freak-out about using me for her yaoi fantasies, they all excepted me very well. Or so I thought. So after coming out to them, we had a little heart to heart talk about how they would love me no matter what. I was so freaking happy. Sure I noticed that Liam was super quiet. But I just thought he need some time letting it all sink in. Oh how wrong was I. And feeling happy and content I went to bed. Oblivious to the hell that would greet me tomorrow. The next day, I wake up on the first alarm. Let me tell you, I am NOT a morning person. I have at least 15 alarms to wake me up. And sometimes I still manage to oversleep past all those alarm. So me waking up early was very rare. I was so happy, knowing that I don't have a dirty little secret anymore. I suck at secrets and not telling my friends I was gay was absolutely the worst. And since that all took it so well, I was super happy. So I get out of the bed, pee, brush my teeth and do normal shit like that. Eat breakfast and head out the doors. Eleanor lives like 5 minutes from me so we usually go to school together. I still had not gotten my drivers license at that time, Eleanor drove me to school.

The day started perfectly fine, perfectly normal. Until I reach school. When we head in the main building, I realized that no one was talking expect us. And they were all looking our way. And right then I knew something was wrong, someone had spilled my secret. And sure enough, people started pointing at me and saying stuff like "isn't he the fag" and "gross" and "Ughhh I'm disgusted to thing I breathe the same air as him" and the most painful "he should just die, he doesn't deserve to live." Like seriously what the fuck. Who told my secret? Obviously Eleanor is supporting me. Telling everyone to fuck themselves. And I was trying my best not to let those losers see my tears, Eleanor was defending me to the fullest. She glared at anyone who ever dared to look at me in a nasty way. The whole time, she made sure no one was able to get to me. After we had finally reached my locker, I saw a nice little note that said "KILL YOURSELF FAG." And with that, Eleanor completely lost it. She started screaming that she would kill whoever did that.

And after few moments, Niall and Taylor came running towards us. Taylor had tears in her eyes. She said she would always support me and not to listen to others and that I was great and other things like that. Niall was scilent for a while. Then he said in the coldest tone I have ever heard him speak in that he would seriously destroy whoever did this. There wasn't even a hint of joke in it. He said he was disgusted by whoever this. OMG I really do have great friends. I'm tearing up just thinking about his great of a friends I have. I'm so lucky. *sniffle*

And that takes me back to my original question. Who did this? And in the back of my head I thought 'Liam.' But did he really do that? How could he, he was my best friend? And everyone else had the same thing in their mind. But we all refused to believe that Liam would do such thing. And sure enough, my question got answered when Liam came in. And it turn out that.....

Ding! (My phone. Someone sent me a message) *I quickly glance at it.* 

Oh crap I gotta go. I will tell you the rest of the story some other day okay. Awe don't be too sad. I swear I will tell you the full story. I have to go meet someone. It's urgent. Who am I going to meet? Not telling you. Haha. K bye. See you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you liked the story. Comments really do help keep me motivated. And tell me if you like this king of writing. When Louis is talking to the readers.  
> All the love -D


	3. Homeless

Hey! Sorry I haven't talked to you in a long time. I was really busy with school and all. And before you ask, yes school is still hell. I mean I guess it got a bit better because of someone but I will tell you more about it later. So where was I in the story? Oh right, someone wrote "faggot" in my locker. And then Liam showed up. 

Well as you can guess, Liam was the one who blew my secret. And let me tell you, I was devastated and heartbroken. So I was with Eleanor, Niall and Taylor when Liam walks in. I already had a sinking feeling that Liam had something to do with this. But I ignored my instinct, and walked up to Liam, trying to look strong and smiled at him and said "Hi". And that little motherfucker just fucking sneers at me. And at that moment my heart litterly sunk. And to add salt to the wound he says "Who do you think you are? I can't believe you have the guts to talk to me. I would rather be dead than seen talking to a faggot like you. I can't believe I had talk to you before. Everything we had before was all a bad dream. Ewww get away from me." And with that he left. And I was left heartbroken. My best friend, my brother had just did that to me. But at the same time, I was angry as hell. Like I trust him with my biggest secret and he fucking tell the whole school. Like what the hell man. While I was staring at the ground shaking with anger and hurt, Niall and Eleanor went after Liam trying to get some answers. And Taylor stayed with me, trying to comfort me. And there were the other bastards and bitches who were laughing at me. Most of them were football players and cheerleaders, who were Liam's friend since he plays football. 

But you know what the crazy thing is? I could swear that Liam looked a bit hurt, or guilty or even sorry when he told me those shit. Like seriously and I asked others about it and they said that Liam had the look of pure disgust and that Liam was a fucking douchebag and that I should forget about him. And after what they said, I thought that maybe I was so desperately trying to find the Liam I knew, my best friend Liam that my mind was playing tricks on me. So I let that matter leave my mind. 

So after that whole ordeal, I decided that I obviously could not carry on with school like that and decided to leave. Ni, Tay and El suggested that they should come with me and we can hangout and forget about it all. But I knew that they cared a lot about school and I could not bring them down so I refused. They tried to press on the matter more, but I told them that I didn't feel so good and just felt like going home and sleeping. They reluctantly agreed to it and walked me as far as they could. I really hated missing class as well but I really couldn't help it. And since I didn't have my drivers license then, I had to walk home. It was just me and my stupid thoughts. I wanted to yell or cry or do something to release my emotions really bad but I also hated showing someone my vulnerable side, so I held it all in. 

And as soon as I got home, I ran to my room, ignoring my parents and siblings and lashed out. I didn't really want to destroy anything, I mean why should I waste my money on something stupid, so I just started messing up my bed and throwing my pillows around and started ripping something cheap like my homework due tomorrow. And I'm still so salty about that. I think I hate everyone in my school 10 times more because I have to redo all my math homework. Like it ligit took me 2 extra hours. 

But anyway back to me lashing out. After "destroying" my room for few minutes I calmed down a bit, and started thinking everything through. And it finally sunk in, at that moment, that not only had just lost my bestmate but I also practically made myself the whole schools punching bag or at least their stress reliever. My life was doomed. And while I was going through my midlife crisis, I hear a knock in my door. I tell whoever it was to go away. Then I find out that it was my mother, and since I'm such a mommy's boy I slowly opened the door. I was determined not to tell her too much of what happened cause I didn't want to worry her, but when I started talking, I couldn't stop until the end. So I told her everything, expect the Liam part. I did tell her that Liam is not my friend anymore, but I didn't really tell her about how Liam was the stupid backstabbing fucker who blew my secret. Don't ask me why. And my mum being the way she is starts getting really worried and almost calls the schools principle. I was already humiliated enough and I already had enough attention on me and I couldn't handle being made fun of for having the teachers protect me. So before my mum had the chance to call the school I grabbed the phone. Me being taller than her, it was quite easy. And after a long chat, I finally persuaded her to not to call the school. But I could tell it in there eyes that she was not completely convinced. 

I didn't really eat dinner cause I was worried about what I will do with my life. So it was about 6 when I decided to head to sleep. And since my life was basically over, you'd think that I would be losing sleep working shitless. But no, I wasn't gonna let those stupid assholes lose my beauty sleep and destroy my health. So I slept like a baby... And woke up to realise that I still had to deal with Liam and the whole world knowing my secret... Well it's not a secret anymore because some stupid fucker blew it. 

When I woke up the next day hungry as hell, I saw that Eleanor, Niall, and Taylor had called me over a million time and texted me even more. They had gotten really worried about me and even came to my house to check on me. It seemed that I was already asleep when they came so I didn't get to see them. I really do have the greatest friend in the world. Like what did I do to deserve them. So after feeling loved a hell, I did my normal morning routine which consisted of taking a piss, washing my face, brushing my teeth, and pick8ng a random outfit to put on. Then I headed downstairs to the kitchen, where I saw that my mum had made my favorite breakfast, pancakes. I gobbled it up and used my phone until Eleanor came to pick me up. And no I didn't worry at all about what would happen in school. OK I lied. I was kind of worried. OK...ok... I was a lot worried. But I tried my best to not let it get to me. Like why should I let them ruin my pancakes and my morning. They are not worth it. 

Soon after, Eleanor came to pick me up. And to my surprise I see the rest of the group as well. They get out of the car and hug me really tight, telling me that everything would me OK and they would always be here for me. And thanks to them all my worries fly past my mind. I felt like the whole world can hate me, and I would still be fine with them by my side. 

And only a month of was left anyways....


End file.
